The Magic of the Ghost King
by BLACKravenkat
Summary: Nico ran away, Again. He finds himself in a world filled with magic that's being shaken by it's very roots. Will he survive or die to the man who cheated death or the High Inquisitor both of whom are watching his every move.
1. Chapter 1

_Fire, Fire consuming his door, the only exit. He could see the plastic melting on the toys, watching as the camp shirt went up in flames. He tried to grasp a figurine – the one his sister had paid for in blood – only to have the model of his father melt and burn his skin. All the blood from the stab wounds, made it impossible for him to find the exit. He could still hear the laughter of his _friends_ as he sank into a pool of darkness._

Nico jerked up right, eyes popping open, he was in a bed, and he hadn't been when he last remembered anything. Also he couldn't move his legs, at all, he could feel them but he couldn't move them an inch, much less get off the bed. Nico winced from the effort but not as much as he should have from the multiple wounds scattered around his body.

He looked around, the room he was in was partially covered in dust. No windows and only one door. The shadows of the building felt, twisted as if someone had controlled them before, just improperly. Black fur from some animal and someone had bandaged his wounds.

Well wherever I am, guess it's better than where I left.

"We couldn't have left there! The boy would have died Moody." Tonks argued

"He breached security! That wasn't Apparition that was a darker form of magic!" growled the one legged man. "We have to interrogate him!"

"We'll wait till the others get here- Wait what will we tell the children? They can't socialize with the muggle otherwise he'll know something's up!" nearly tripped over Sirius

"We wipe his memory!"

"You'll think of something." Reassured Tonks putting a hand on the other woman's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 - Space

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! I sorry the chapters short I'm kinda working on connecting it to the next part as I can never work in a linear fashion. But if you want you can try and guess who wrote the song for the title.**

**-I hadn't forgotten about Hecate or her connections to Hazel.**

**- With the 'muggle' thing, yeah they(* I) weren't exactly thinking straight…. **

Chapter 2 – Space

Nico had been dropping in and out of consciousness for some time, eventually he came aware that he could now move his legs. Twitching slightly he twisted himself out of bed ignoring the pain shooting form chest and thigh.

He stumbled to the door. It's less dusty than before, _weird_. He thought. He tried to open the door but it was stuck, snarling in frustration he pulled his sword from the shadows, he could barely swing it, However the door still came out the loser.

He burst through sagging from the effort of using the sword. He looked up from his feet to see a… dog? It barked at him and waved its tail. Nico stood still waiting for it to change its mind and bite him –all animals hate children of Hades.

Instead it went over to him nudging his leg and woofed softly, then turning barked again. Louder than before. Nico petted it gently "Ssh boy, please."

He heard the footsteps hurrying towards his direction. Nico used words that would make Ares blush, he tried to get in a defensive position but knew it would be futile with the strength he had left.

"Stop right there!" a woman demanded, She stood in his way on the stairs "Don't you go any further young man!" She pointed a carved stick, little more than a twig.

"Or what lady?" he tensed for a fight.

"Mom what's going on?" that came from above him in the upper caverns of the building, sounded like someone his own age. _Hazel_. His mind flashed and flickered in its tired state making almost no sense, even to him.

"Ginny go back to your room now."

"Mom what's happening, why does he have a sword?"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW GINNY!" Even the dog flinched at this. Nico twisted his hand, shadows followed in a bizarre spiral knocking the stick right out of the fiery haired woman who smelled of cooking and earth. The woman gasped and a steak of light just missed Nico's ear. He twisted to face a teen with fire in her eyes pointing one of the sticks at him. One of Hecate's kids? This weirdo was her adopted Mom? He twisted the shadows around him, creating a semblance of a shield.

"Stupefy!" Nico blanked out.


End file.
